


Much Ado About Knotting

by Semper_Sehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha dynamic, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Bottom Oh Sehun, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Shy Oh Sehun, Societal Pressures, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, rent boy Jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semper_Sehun/pseuds/Semper_Sehun
Summary: As an alpha rent boy, the business had taught Jongin to expect anything. Yet, he still hadn't reckoned that one day another alpha would seek his services.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 55
Kudos: 424
Collections: Ultimate Top Kim Jongin Fic Fest 2019





	Much Ado About Knotting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #TJ17
> 
> Thanks to my beta reader, you were amazing! I will credit you properly as soon as reveals are up! ♥️ 
> 
> To the prompter: I hope you enjoyed this fic and this is somewhat like what you envisioned when prompting. ♥️  
> To everyone else: I hope you'll enjoy this fic ♥️

Kim Jongin was a much-desired man. 

As an alpha, he’d already hit the jackpot in a society that was ruled by pheromones. Add his handsome looks and people were at his feet in an instant if he wanted them to be. 

The thing was Kim Jongin wasn’t the person to exploit his status or power. While he was well aware of his effects on people and knew perfectly well how to use them when it came down to it, he rarely took advantage of his place in the biological hierarchy. Of course, by law everyone was equal, but everyone knew that it was the alphas that people looked up to. 

Jongin had never liked that approach. To him, everyone mattered the same, and he thought of everyone as equally capable of handling certain jobs. In his eyes, an Omega could be the perfect CEO of a business, but apparently, the majority seemed to disagree. 

In the last few years, several laws had been implemented that were to lead to equality in all social, cultural and economic aspects of life. While quotas had served to at least bring a few betas and omegas into the higher ranks of companies and political positions, there was still a way to go to reach a non-biased mindset in the people’s heads. Almost as stigmatized as everyone’s biological allocation, alpha, beta and omega, was Jongin’s occupation. 

Kim Jongin was a rent boy. As an alpha, there were not many in his field yet and from what he knew about most of them, Jongin was a diamond among rhinestones. 

As an alpha, in such a business there came the responsibility for power control. The clients that called for him were often omegas in heat, and if you were someone with an impure heart unlike Jongin, it was easy to take advantage of the situation. 

Of course, Kim Jongin wasn’t a saint. He had his faults, he sometimes forgot to pay his bills and occasionally let food go to waste by forgetting about it. But when it came to his clients, he was attentive and respectful and always put their pleasure first. Only like this, Jongin had always known, could he enjoy this occupation after all. If he felt like he was taking advantage of someone’s situation, Jongin doubted he’d even be able to touch them, let alone get hard to fuck them through their heat. 

But as it was, the omegas that came to him wanted something from him that only he could give them, and Jongin knew how to deliver it in the best kind of ways. 

However, it wasn’t only omegas that asked for his services, and certainly not only omegas in heat at that. There was a considerable number of betas that more or less regularly made use of his services and Jongin enjoyed the sex as much as he did with omegas. 

To say that he’d had his fair share of surprising experiences in his occupation was an understatement. Every day could bring something unknown, but what happened that day really took Jongin by surprise. 

Because that night, an alpha sought out his service for the very first time. 

Submission. In the mind of the people, it was a word that was supposed to taste foreign on an alpha’s tongue, to leave a bitter aftertaste even. Submitting to another alpha was often still perceived as weakness, although technically everyone knew that they were fully capable of acting outside their biological allocation. Jongin was more than just a pheromone driven machine, and he was worth more than being reduced to a simple status named alpha too. 

Yet, even Jongin was surprised when he got the request for the booking. By law, people had to always submit if they were an alpha, beta or omega whenever they applied for something or wanted to book something, even if it was a night with him. Originally, this measurement had been created to promote transparency and promote equality among the different types, but mostly it had taken a wholly different turn, leading rather to discrimination and people feeling uncomfortable about the fact that they were always viewed as something that could not be separated from their status. 

Usually, alphas were assumed to be content with their status. For Jongin, however, he didn’t really put much thought into it. He knew that it didn’t make him a better person and he also knew that whatever advantages - although there technically shouldn’t be any - he gained from being an alpha weren’t related to him and his achievements but to the printed, “alpha” on his ID and birth certificate. 

Jongin had never seen it on the computer screen next to the name of his clients. It was a first, something that seemed almost forbidden. Not to Jongin, not really, but he knew that there were other people that would judge if they knew. He wondered if this was a first time for the alpha too, or if he had experience with that. For some reason, Jongin already knew that it was his first time. 

_Oh Sehun._

A man, too. He would have guessed it to be an alpha woman, if at all, but then again, he had to ask himself why he thought that way. It made him frown, realizing that he thought inside the box just like everyone else although he liked to imagine himself as open-minded. But society’s expectations had left their imprints on him too, and Jongin knew that as long as he knew that it was only his initial thought was judgemental - as sad as that was in itself - he figured he still wasn’t as bad as he was at least able to self-reflect and rethink. Because ultimately, why shouldn’t an alpha male seek him out? 

Jongin was good at his job, and he was sure that he could make even an alpha happy. Yet, he still felt nervous when his eyes landed on the clock and he realized that he only had half an hour left before his appointment with Oh Sehun. 

Sehun was nervous. It had taken him days to bring up the courage to do the call. He wished he could have just sent an e-mail, left a message in a slightly less personal way than having to talk to the lady on the phone while being scared that his voice would sound too shaky. 

His heart still pounded after the call had ended. The woman had been respectful, but Sehun had still noticed how she’d gotten quiet when he had given her the information about his status. 

_Alpha._

Why did such a small word carry so much meaning? 

Sehun knew that she’d tried not to sound surprised when he’d mentioned the word that had impacted his life on a daily basis up until now. It wasn’t like Sehun hated being an alpha. 

He was well aware of all the perks that his status brought him although it wasn’t supposed to be like that. People weren’t supposed to treat him differently because he was an alpha, but they did. There was no sense in denying it, and he’d known for a while that the word alpha on his documents had a huge impact on what people thought him out to be, when in reality, it wasn’t even a part of his personality. 

Sehun was an alpha, but it wasn’t all that he was. For as long as he could remember, Sehun had usually hung out with omegas and betas. There weren’t many alphas around him besides his family, but Sehun hadn’t really minded. Often, people of the same status seemed to flock together it seemed, but Sehun’s friend group had always been rather diverse. It had been nice, knowing that in their little circle, status didn’t matter. 

They were all equals and they all felt equal when they were together, and it felt good, even if it was just temporary. It had been one of his omega friends that had told him to try it out. Baekhyun was one of the few people that Sehun trusted enough to disclose his interest in alphas. Usually, it was frowned upon for alphas to date because of societal conventions, but Sehun had felt that way long before he’d really understood the implications of his desires. 

It was Baekhyun too who’d caught Sehun taking deep breaths whenever a particularly attractive alpha passed by them. It was Baekhyun who’d noticed the stares Sehun thought he was secretly stealing at a table full of alphas during lunch at the cafeteria of his university. It was also Baekhyun who confronted Sehun one night as they walked home from a bar because they were the only ones having to walk into that direction. Sehun had flinched when Baekhyun had brought it up, mentioning all the things that he’d observed about Sehun and his apparent infatuation with alphas. 

“So, what’s up with that?“ He’d eventually asked, and Sehun hadn’t known what to reply. 

What was up with that? Well, Sehun didn’t know how to put it into words. While all the alphas he knew wanted to find a beta or an omega, Sehun wasn’t so sure if that was what he really wanted. When other alphas talked about domination during sex, Sehun didn’t feel very intrigued. 

At first he’d thought that maybe something was been wrong with him. Was he not a real alpha just because the thought of pushing an omega into the sheets and having them whimper for him didn’t make him feel as hot as it should? 

There had been a point where Sehun had believed that to be a possibility. But then there had been Baekhyun, walking beside him through a dark street in the middle of the night, the scent of alcohol mixing with a hue of omega, and Sehun had voiced out what had been on his mind for a long time now for the very first time. It had been hard to put it into actual words, to find the right way to say it. The words tasted wrong on his tongue, but they felt right in his heart when he eventually spoke up. 

“I guess I like alphas. They’re… exciting.”

It wasn’t complex, nothing intricate, not even a real explanation. But the words carried a much heavier meaning than that of their spelling. 

“Well, I guess you’ve got taste then. Alphas are hot.“ Baekhyun had just grinned and patted Sehun’s broad back. “Now I have even more competition though… If you steal my perfect alpha, I’ll come for you Oh Sehun, just to let you know.“ And just like that, Baekhyun had helped Sehun to understand that maybe he wasn’t that weird after all. 

The hotel was an expensive one. When Jongin’s eyes scanned the message that had been left for him, he’d been impressed. Often enough, the rooms that were rented for nights with him were more of the cheaper sort even though his services certainly weren’t the cheapest. Surprisingly enough, his clients often tended to book cheaper hotel rooms to meet him there, most likely due to the price of the services themselves, at least that was what Jongin assumed.

This client, however, had gone a rather luxurious way. The hotel that Jongin had entered was in the more expensive parts of Seoul. The foyer screamed extravagance and too much money when he stepped into the large, chandelier lit hall. Everything was held in white and golden tones, so much so that it was almost blinding. The client certainly had money.

The walk to the desk wasn’t anything new for him anymore. The process was always the same. He would state his name and ask for his client’s room number. There would be a key for him, waiting to be picked up, and there hadn’t been any issues with that before. This time around it was the same. Jongin sent the cashier, a pretty beta woman, a blinding smile as he greeted her. A minute later, he held a key card in his hand and made his way to the elevators.

Room 709 the woman had told him. Jongin took a deep breath and then pressed the button that would take him to the 7th floor.

Sehun was nervous. He checked the hotel room again, looking for anything that could distract himself. His eyes landed on his phone, then on the stylish clock on the bedside table.

5 more minutes.

He’d checked his appearance in the mirror a million times. Fixed his hair, adjusted his collar. He was wearing a white dress shirt and black dress pants. When he’d looked at himself in the mirror earlier, he’d wondered if he’d dressed to formally. Was he being too much? Sehun wasn’t sure what to wear when you ordered a rentboy. 

Sehun was nervous. Was he being over the top with this? He’d already lit up some candles, blew them out again only to light them up once again. His eyes focused on the candles on the desk and he shook his head. Two strides, and he was in front of it, blowing the candles out. He was here to get fucked by an alpha, not for a first date.

He didn’t want to embarrass himself. Not that being romantic was embarrassing, no, he just didn’t want to paint the wrong picture. He knew that this was a deal for the other man, a transaction, but Sehun couldn’t help but feel that it was so much more too. His eyes flew to the bed. For three hours already, Sehun had occupied the hotel room. He’d wanted to take his time, get familiar with the room and himself. He’d taken a long shower, taking his time to scrub his skin and wash his hair. He’d cleaned himself thoroughly, also in places that weren’t visible to the eye. He wanted this to be as perfect as it could be for something so forbidden, and he wanted it to be the least stressful too. To be sure, he’d stretched himself a little too. He’d thought about putting in a plug, just to make sure. He wasn’t sure how well the other was used to preparing someone that didn’t lubricate themselves.

Sehun knew he wasn’t the norm but he tried not to let it get to him.

His throat felt dry. Opening a bottle of wine, Sehun filled up a glass for himself, stopping in front of the second. Should he wait and not fill it up until he could ask the other if he wanted some, or should he offer him a filled glass? He wasn’t sure. At this point, even the easiest tasks seemed nerve-wrecking to him. Maybe this hadn’t been the best idea-

A knock on the door pulled Sehun out of his thoughts.  
  


They’d agreed on Jongin knocking although he’d received a key at the reception. From experience, he knew that each client liked to handle it differently. Some wanted him to unlock the door without knocking for the surprise effect. Some wanted him to make himself known. Sehun had requested him to knock first.

Jongin could hear steps in front of the door. It swung open, and the heavy scent of alpha wafted from the room. There was arousal in it, excitement.

It wasn’t unpleasant by any means, it was just… _new._

His eyes were met with the face of a handsome young man. He seemed to be around the same age as Jongin. He was slightly taller than him, maybe broader too, but he looked slim at the same time. His broad shoulders were complemented by the fitting cut of a white dress shirt, the top buttons left open. His eyes were dark, and there was a sharpness to it when they first met Jongin’s, but suddenly it melted away and he was met with an overwhelming softness in the deep brown eyes.

“Hello, come in. I’m Sehun.” The alphas voice was deep but soft. It was a pleasant voice, but Jongin could hear the undertones of nerves in them. The other man felt uneasy, he could detect it in the shift in his scent.

“Hello Sehun, I’m Jongin. Nice to meet you.” Jongin smiled and stepped into the hotel room. The door fell shut behind them, separating them from the rest of the world. For a moment, it felt like they’d entered an alternate universe, a place only they could step into. Maybe it was a little like that, Jongin thought.

“Would you like some wine?” Sehun was standing next to an expensive looking wooden desk. The room was considerably big, the large bed dominating the space. It looked untouched, but Jongin knew that was going to change.

The other man had booked the whole night. They were going to be here until the sun went up again, but all of sudden, Jongin felt like it wasn’t going to feel that long.

Oh Sehun was really handsome. Jongin would almost say he was his type, but then again, Oh Sehun was probably everyone’s type. His features were that of a model, all angles but with a hint of softness, too. Back in the door at first glance, he’d looked older than Jongin, but now in the soft light of the room, he looked young, almost vulnerable.

Vulnerable.

That wasn’t a word most alphas wanted to be associated with. But Sehun wasn’t like most alphas. Slowly, the realization was beginning to sink in. It excited him.

“A glass of wine would be nice.” He was sometimes offered drinks, and occasionally he denied. It depended on the situation, really, but right now, he knew that some wine would do both of them well. This wasn’t only a first for him, it was one for Sehun, too. He realized that when he first saw the power the other man’s eyes shift to uncertainty.

Sehun handed him the glass. Jongin moved it to his lips, taking a sip. The taste was rich, and his eyes fluttered shut for a moment. He could feel the other staring at him, watching closely.

They were both fully aware of the tension in the room. It was Jongin who decided that he had to change something about that.

“You’re a very attractive alpha, Sehun.” He replied, sitting down on the bed. His left hand held the glass of wine while the right opened the first few buttons of the dress shirt he was wearing. Sehun’s eyes were following every single movement of his, and Jongin smirked.

In the end, everyone was the same. He knew how to flirt, he knew how to be promiscuous. Jongin was the king of seduction and he’d already begun to cast his spell on Sehun.

“Thank you. You’re very attractive, too.” Sehun retorted, his cheeks a little redder than before.

“Thank you, Sehun.” Jongin smiled, and took another sip from his wine, licking his lips before promptly standing up. For a second, Sehun looked taken aback, but he managed not to flinch, instead just staying still when Jongin came closer.

Only a few centimetres separated them, and Jongin took a deep breath.

Pure alpha. Sehun smelled powerful, but he also smelled like soap and freshly washed laundry. He smelled like everything Jongin wasn’t supposed to find attractive, but he couldn’t help feeling drawn in by the other.

“Do you like being dominated by another alpha, Sehun?” Jongin breathed, his hand coming up to rest on Sehun’s waist. He could feel the other tense immediately, his hand moving as if to push Jongin’s hand away.

It was a reflex, Jongin knew that, and somehow the thought that it didn’t seem to be as easy for Sehun to submit just like that made Jongin’s skin tingle.

“I…” Sehun started, their eyes meeting again. His lips were parted, and Jongin’s eyes dropped to them for a moment.

“Do you want to be taken care of by another alpha, Sehun?” Jongin asked, his hand slowly moving from his waist to Sehun’s lower back. He could feel Sehun’s fight with himself, wanting to lean in but also wanting to push Jongin away. His hands were balled into fists, but he didn’t move away.

Sehun opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. 

It was kind of hot, Jongin thought to himself. Excitement thrummed through his veins, and he felt his hormones spike again. In front of him, Sehun inhaled.

“Maybe.”

The other man’s whisper was quiet, barely there. 

“Maybe isn’t a proper answer, Sehun.” Jongin chuckled. His hand inched even lower, now barely resting above the other man’s behind. “How about you answer me again? Properly this time.”

Sehun’s lips pressed together, his jaw tightening. There was something unreadable in his eyes and for a moment Jongin wondered if he was going too far and if Sehun was going to push him away any second.

But the other didn’t.

Instead, he took Jongin by surprise.

“I want to be taken care of by another alpha, yes.” Sehun was looking at him, stare unwavering. Jongin’s breath hitched at the intensity of it and he subconsciously pressed closer. His hand moved a little lower, now right on top of the swell of Sehun’s ass.

“But I also want another alpha just do whatever he wants with me. That’s…” Sehun trailed off, his voice breathy. “That is what I really want.”

And in that moment, there was no single doubt left in Jongin that he could give Sehun exactly what he asked for.

“You’ve come to the right alpha then.” He breathed, only to lean forward.

When their lips met for the first time, it was an almost bruising kiss. There was no shyness anymore, only need. 

Jongin’s hand had slipped down to fully grope his ass now, pulling him closer until their bodies were pressed together tightly while their tongues fought for dominance. Jongin had expected him to give in immediately, but it seemed like he’d underestimated the alpha in Sehun.

When Jongin attempted to push him against the desk, Sehun’s hands promptly came up to push back, hot palms resting against Jongin’s chest. However, the action was in vain, and Jongin suspected if Sehun had really wanted to push him away he easily could have done that.

When they pulled apart, they were both left breathless and staring at each other before Jongin attached his lips to Sehun’s neck, drawing a surprised whimper from the other. A smirk spread on Jongin’s lips, and he mouthed at where he could feel Sehun’s pulse under his skin, hammering in a quick pace.

There was a very prominent bulge pressing against Jongin’s hips, and the thought of just this little bit of teasing having already turned Sehun on that much made him feel a lot hotter all of a sudden too.

“You’re so hard already, Sehun.” Jongin’s lips ghosted over the skin of Sehun’s neck that was still wet from his saliva. He felt the other shiver, letting out a breath and he squeezed his ass a little.

“I-” Sehun started but broke off when Jongin adjusted their angle of their hips a little so that he could feel Jongin’s pressing against his.

“Can you feel how hard you made me, too?” Jongin asked and Sehun positively mewled.

It wasn’t very alpha, Jongin thought, but then suddenly there were hands on his hips and Sehun was maneuvering towards the bed. For a second, Jongin was too surprised to react, but then he chuckled. Before his knees could hit the bed, Jongin twirled them around.

All of his breath was knocked out of Sehun when his back hit the mattress. Wide eyes looked up at Jongin as if he was only slowly realizing what had just happened. But before he could say something, Jongin was on top of him, lips pressing against Sehun’s, and they were back to passionately kissing. Instantly, Sehun’s hands flew up to roam over Jongin’s back, mapping it out like Jongin had done with Sehun’s lower half earlier.

“You’re wearing too much.” Jongin purred when they pulled apart. Sehun’s face was flushed, his lips wet and swollen and Jongin couldn’t help but dwell on how beautiful the other man was for a moment. Jongin only ever took on clients that he thought were attractive, but this man was on a different level. For a second, Jongin wondered if he’d ever seen someone look so ethereal in a situation like this. He almost looked vulnerable, but there was still this glint in his eyes, the way he held Jongin’s stare and the way his hands wouldn’t leave their grip that had now moved into Jongin’s hair.

This man was an alpha through and through, the only difference was that what he wanted was different from other alphas.

“Take it off of me then.” Sehun whispered, fingers running through Jongin’s hair. It was a soft gesture, something that Jongin would do to omegas when he fucked them until they were moaning messes, and Jongin chuckled.

Expertly, his fingers undid the buttons to Sehun’s shirt, revealing a toned chest and smooth skin. When his fingers brushed over Sehun’s nipples, the other let out a soft gasp, fingers moving down to tug at Jongin’s collar.

They didn’t have to exchange words for Jongin to understand that Sehun wanted him to take off his shirt too. A moment later, he’d shrugged it off, the piece of fabric landing somewhere behind the bed. 

Jongin couldn’t deny that he liked the way Sehun’s eyes raked over his exposed body, moving from his toned pecs to his defined abs. It felt good to have another alpha acknowledging him, especially when he had said alpha under him with his hard cock pressing against Jongin.

“Do you sometimes finger yourself, Sehun?” Jongin asked, moving down his legs a little so that he could undo Sehun’s pants.

The other’s cheeks were still red, his eyes looking a little dazed now. It looked good on him.

“Sometimes, yes.” He admitted.

The button was coming undone, and Jongin unzipped the pants. He didn’t bother pulling them down all the way just yet, he was satisfied when he had enough room to pull Sehun’s cock out of the tight confines.

Sehun sucked in a harsh breath when Jongin’s fingers closed around his length. Never before had Jongin had his hands on another alpha’s dick, but it wasn’t as weird as he would have expected. Actually, it wasn’t weird at all.

He looked down where the tip of Sehun’s cock was disappearing in his fist as he stroked him experimentally. Sehun had a really nice cook, long and thick. Maybe even bigger than his own he realized, and a pout fought its way on his face for a second.

“What do you think about when you finger yourself, Sehun?” Jongin asked, his hand stilling on Sehun’s cock for a moment. He wanted to make sure that the other was enjoying himself. Somehow, he really wanted to impress him. “Do you think about how it would feel to have another alpha’s cock inside of you?” His hand resumed its movement.

Sehun looked like he had trouble answering.

“Yes.” He replied, cheeks even redder than before. He was embarrassed, but he tried to hide it. At the same time, Jongin had clearly registered the twitch of Sehun’s cock when he’d asked the questions.

“Do you sometimes use toys, Sehun? Do you have toys that you fuck yourself with, open yourself up with?” His voice was merely a purr, low and seductive. Jongin knew exactly what he was doing and he loved how even another alpha couldn’t withstand his charms. This night was a big boost for his ego.

“No…” Sehun admitted, and the answer came as a surprise to Jongin. As if Sehun had detected the other’s surprise, he explained. “I was too embarrassed to buy a toy. Even ordering… I thought about what would happen if someone found out.” 

This was quickly venturing into a very unerotic area, Jongin realized. He had to do something about that.

“That’s okay, Sehun.” He leaned down, his lips close to the other’s ear. “I have something way better to offer anyways.”  
  


By the time they were both naked, Jongin had produced two packages of lube from the back pocket of his pants. Usually, when he took care of omegas, there was no need for additional lube, but since Sehun didn’t self-lubricate there was definitely a need for it this time.

Jongin had to push Sehun’s legs apart and he felt the resistance when he did so. While this was what Sehun wanted, he could still feel a certain kind of resistance that didn’t allow him to let himself give into Jongin fully just yet.

“You have to open your legs for me if you want me to make you feel good, Sehun.” Jongin teased, and Sehun’s eyebrows furrowed, but his legs relaxed a little, spreading further on their own accord.

“That’s better.” Jongin grinned and got comfortable between Sehun’s legs, ripping open one of the lube packages. Making sure that he’d coated his finger with enough lube, he reached out to brush over Sehun’s perineum before he circled Sehun’s hole. The action drew a shuddery breath from Sehun who was about to clench his legs together again but Jongin was there to stop him.

“No.” It was only a single word, but it left its impact and Sehun let out a huff, his legs once again relaxing though.

When the first finger pushed in, Sehun’s eyes squeezed shut and he held his breath. Jongin took his time to push the finger inside slowly, crooking it. His eyes were searching for Sehun’s reaction, but the other was quiet, eyes watching where Jongin’s hand was working his way around his ass.

When Jongin continued with only one finger for a long time, Sehun eventually grew impatient.

“You know, just because I’m not an omega you don’t have to use only one finger for that long.” He told Jongin, cheeks red because speaking up evidently made him feel uncomfortable, but Jongin was grateful for it.

Instead of apologizing, Jongin promptly added a second finger, drawing a satisfied hum from Sehun. Their eyes met, and Sehun couldn’t help but crack a smile when Jongin looked triumphant.

It didn’t take long until Jongin had four fingers in Sehun’s ass. By the time, the alpha was trying to muffle his moans when Jongin continuously teased his prostate. Sehun’s cock was rock hard and leaking onto his stomach and at the sight, Jongin couldn’t say that it wasn’t hot to have an alpha at his mercy like that.

When Jongin pulled out his fingers, Sehun almost mewled in protest. To his surprise, the other sat up, suddenly face to face with Jongin again who was still wearing his pants. With eager fingers, Sehun made quick work of Jongin’s pants and pushed them down until he could free the others dick. When Jongin’s cock came into view, Sehun bit his lip.

Tentative fingers wrapped around Jongin’s cock and he let out a sigh at the touch. Sehun stroked him slowly but expertly, using almost the perfect amount of pressure. A low groan escaped Jongin when Sehun thumbed over the sensitive spot under the head.

“Condom?” Sehun asked, eyes searching the bed as if one would magically appear. He’d brought some too, as well as lube, but he’d left it on the desk and suddenly that seemed way too far.

Jongin hummed, reaching behind him where he’d tossed the pants only to pull out a condom after some rummaging.

Sehun snatched it from him and tore it open, quickly rolling down the condom on Jongin’s cock.

“I… want to ride you.” He suddenly said, once again catching the other by surprise. As if he’d already expected it, Sehun went on to explain. “I’m not ready to give away all of the control just yet.” 

Fair enough, Jongin thought to himself. He wasn’t sure how he would feel about sticking anything up his ass, especially not another alpha’s cock. It was probably close-minded of him, but they all had their issues and Jongin had much better things to concentrate on just now. 

“Alright.” He nodded and before he could climb off of Sehun, the other had already rolled them over.

Staring down at him, Sehun reached for the second package of lube and tore it open. After he’d lubed up Jongin’s cock to his liking, he moved closer. Jongin felt a slight tremble in his thighs, but he wasn’t sure if it came from strain or nerves. It was probably both.

Reaching down, Jongin used one hand to grab his cock to line up with Sehun’s ass while the other landed on Sehun’s hip. He looked up, watching as Sehun lowered himself carefully.

Belatedly, Jongin realized that Sehun was basically a virgin in that area and he wondered if maybe they should have gone for another position after all, but this was what Sehun wanted and the client always got what they wanted.

When his cock pressed against Sehun’s hole, he helped Jongin guide his hips, who held his cock in place as he pressed inside. They both held their breath as Sehun sunk down.

When their hips met, Sehun let out a breath. His eyes were closed, brows slightly furrowed, but he didn’t look like he was in pain. It was more like he was feeling blissed out, Jongin thought, and he wanted to kiss him again.

It took a moment until Sehun moved his hips carefully. The movements were unsure, testing. When he liked something, he did it again, and like that, they began to build up a rhythm of Sehun rolling his hips until he felt brave enough to start fucking himself on Jongin’s cock. 

By the time he was fully rocking on top of Jongin, he didn’t care about the low moans tumbling from his lips anymore. He was too focused on angling his hips in a way that made the other’s cock brush against his prostate again and again to worry about the noises he was making. His cock was weeping, precum running down the shaft as he fucked himself on Jongin’s cock.

“Can you feel my knot?” Jongin suddenly asked, pulling a low whine from Sehun’s lips. The knot at the base of his cock was nudging against Sehun’s ass, not yet slipping inside. Jongin wasn’t even sure if Sehun actually wanted that. Judging by his sounds, he liked the thought of it though.

“Do you want me to knot you, Sehun?” He asked, his fingers reaching down for Sehun’s cock. He could feel the beginnings of a knot around the base too, but he knew that it wouldn’t go all the way since there would be no fucking on Sehun’s side.

“Yes, please.” The clear answer took Jongin by surprise, but sure enough, Sehun’s face was burning when their eyes met. Jongin just smiled, leaning in for a kiss that was meant to be quick and reassuring but turned into a drawn out make-out session. Only when his knot pressed tightly against Sehun again did the other break the kiss, gasping for air.

“You can do it know. Knot me, Jongin.” Sehun mumbled as he buried his face against his neck.

When Jongin’s knot slipped inside of him, they both held their breath for a moment. Sehun felt tight, so fucking tight that Jongin felt like he was going to lose his mind. They remained unmoving for a moment until Sehun eventually resumed the rolling of his hips, small moans spilling from his lips now.

It was surprisingly quickly after Jongin had wrapped his fingers around Sehun’s cock that the other declared that he was close.

“Jongin-I... “ He breathed, leaning forward to press their lips together again in a heated kiss instead of finishing his sentence. When their lips parted, their foreheads were pressed together. It was an intimate position, but Jongin couldn’t bring himself to feel weirded out by it.

Automatically, his hips began to fuck up into Sehun harder, his instincts taking over. He knew that the other was close, that it was only a matter of time, and he wanted to be the one to make him tip over the edge. He could feel the familiar tugging in his gut, the swell of his knot and he wondered if Sehun could feel it too.

When Jongin started fucking into Sehun harder, Sehun buried his face against the other’s neck, trying to stop the constant spill of moans and whimpers. One of his hands had found its way into Jongin’s hair again, tugging on it in a way that made Jongin’s cock twitch. 

When Sehun came with a wail, his body stilling as Jongin buried himself deep inside of him, Jongin almost tipped over the edge too. He could feel the hot spurts of come hitting their chests, puffs of breath hitting his neck and Sehun’s walls contracting around him.

It only took a few more thrusts until he came into the condom, rolling his hips in slow strokes as he emptied himself inside of Sehun who could feel the pulse of the other’s cock inside of him.

Sehun collapsed on top of Jongin. It would take a while until Jongin’s knot would have gone down enough for him to pull out, but they both didn’t feel like moving anyway. Jongin could feel Sehun’s rapid heartbeat against his chest, slowly calming down. They were both quiet for a moment, still coming down from their high when Sehun spoke up.

“Is it… is it okay if I want to book another appointment with you?”

  
  
  


It was very much okay for Jongin. In fact, Sehun became one of his regulars, possibly the client he saw the most often. Every single week, they met for an appointment. In the beginning, they always met up in the same hotel room. After a month and a half, Sehun began to change hotels, taking Jongin to all the high-end places there were. Sometimes, they would end up ordering room-service after Jongin had fucked him into the mattress again, sometimes they’d go for a second round, or a third. 

It was comfortable, but they never really talked much about anything that happened outside the hotel room. Jongin was looking out of the window of the suite. “It was my birthday this Monday.” Sehun had explained earlier and Jongin’s eyes had grown wide when he’d realized that Sehun had rented the hotel’s suite for the night upon entering it. Yes, Sehun usually spent a sufficient amount of money on the hotel rooms, but it had never reached the suite level.

However, he hadn’t really had much time to explore the seat before Sehun had given him a single look and Jongin had decided that the suite tour could way a little longer.

Now, fully naked and a little sheen of sweat still clinging to his body, Jongin stood next to floor-length window. Sehun was watching him, still in bed. Only a thin sheet was covering his private parts, his body sprawled out on the mattress.

Jongin looked away from the blinking city lights, his eyes focusing on Sehun in bed.

"Tell me something about yourself." He suddenly interrupted the silence. "So far I only know your name and status. I don't even know your age."

It was true, they hadn’t really talked much about personal things. Still, Jongin didn’t feel like he didn’t know the other well. Maybe it was because Sehun showed him a part of him that nobody else knew, but somehow, Jongin felt that there was something connecting them. It wasn’t necessarily a good thing, not in his kind of job, but somehow Jongin couldn’t bring himself to care too much about it.

"Do you usually know more than that of your clients?" Sehun asked, rolling around on the bed so that he was resting on his stomach. The sheet had slipped away, leaving him naked. Jongin’s eyes were immediately drawn to the soft swell of his ass. For an alpha, Sehun really had a nice ass. 

"You're not like my other clients." Jongin replied without thinking, his eyes still focused on the two globes of flesh. When he realized what he’d just said, he looked up and found Sehun’s questioning eyes boring into his. "Wait, I mean- I don't see them as regularly as I see you."

A huff. "I see." Sehun hummed. "Well I'm 27 years old. I work at a large company in a considerably high position."

The way Sehun said it wasn’t like he was giving Jongin any information about himself. Technically, Jongin didn’t know the other much better now, but this was a start.

"I guess that's why you can always afford the nice hotels." Jongin nodded and looked around the suite. Somehow, he had the feeling that they were going to spend most of the time in bed after all. It was kind of a waste, Jongin thought, but he couldn’t really bring himself to care when it meant that he’d get to spend more time around Sehun’s nice ass.

"Exactly. Also, taking you anywhere less luxurious would be an insult to you. You look so good in silk sheets." Sehun grinned and smoothed his palms over the sheets that although they weren’t silken this time probably still cost more than all the food they’d ordered earlier.

"I didn't realize you were such a sweet talker, that's usually my job." Slowly, Jongin made his way back to the bed. Although the view from the window was nice, the one in front of him was even better.

"I'm not usually, but I guess you fucked the shyness out of me."

"Hmm. I like that." Jongin climbed on top of Sehun and pressed a kiss to his back before he rolled to the side. He wasn’t done with talking yet. "Do you think you'll ever publicly date an alpha?" He asked, belatedly realizing that maybe the question wasn’t appropriate yet. Maybe it would never be. "I'm sorry if that was too personal." He immediately followed up with. It was a question that he’d been thinking about for a while now, but so far the opportunity to ask had never come up. Even now, Jongin wasn’t exactly sure if it had been the correct thing to do.

Next to him, Sehun was quiet for a moment. Jongin was starting to think that he’d just lost his best-tipping - and also best-looking - client when Sehun suddenly turned his head to look at him.

"It's alright. I understand that you asked. The thing is, I don't know the answer to the question. My heart says yes, but my mind tells me no. If I did, I think it wouldn't be easy. But when is life ever easy?" A dry laugh followed Sehun’s words.

"So philosophical." Was Jongin’s response. Not very empathetic, he realized. "No, I get it though. I think eventually, it'd be better to endure all the stares and whispers than never be yourself. But I don't know. I'd understand if you didn't stand up to it."

A soft smile had spread on Sehun’s lips, but he wasn’t looking at Jongin anymore. His eyes had fluttered shut but peaked open when he spoke up again, glancing at Jongin from the side.

"Thank you." Sehun told him, and his voice sounded honest. For a moment, Jongin was 

wondering why Sehun was thanking him, but then he understood. There possibly weren’t a lot of people that would still look at Sehun the same way if they knew that he liked to get fucked by another alpha. It was close-minded and sad, but it was the reality that they were currently living and they couldn’t change anything about it just yet. Sometimes it felt good to know that just a few people thought that you weren’t that different, even if the whole world seemed to disagree. All of a sudden, Jongin felt the urge to pull Sehun into a hug.

"What about you? Have you ever even considered being with an alpha before I showed up?" Sehun’s words interrupted Jongin’s thoughts. He needed a moment to process what the other had just said, but then he shook his head.

"Not really no. I'm starting to regret it though." 

"Yeah?" Sehun cocked his head.

"It feels good somehow. It probably shouldn't boost my ego that much."

"It also probably shouldn't make me feel less of an alpha but there's this part of my brain that's nagging me but... Yeah."

Instantly, Jongin felt bad again. It was a little messed up that although they were both doing the same thing, only one of them was judged so hard on it. Because if they were being honest, the main problem that the people had with alphas getting it on with each other was that it subsequently meant that one of them had to submit, and thus, compromised his ‘value’ of an alpha, at least in the eyes of society.

The only problem was that Sehun was the one getting fucked, so he was the deviant one. Yes, maybe people would be a little surprised if he said that he’d fucked an alpha before, but then again, Jongin had no doubt, they would almost be impressed.

It was unfair, and Jongin realized that the way it boosted his ego so much when he felt Sehun’s alpha pheromones flair up as he pressed him down into the sheets was only a small cog in the big machine, but it was a part of it that kept it going.

"I don't think you should be embarrassed about it." He mumbled, his fingers reaching out to trail over Sehun’s naked shoulder. "Also, I think you've become more confident compared to the beginning."

Sehun sent him an unreadable look before he smiled again.

"Yeah, I think so too." He agreed, sitting up a little. "That reminds me... I wanna try something."

“Try something?” Jongin asked, cocking his head a little. So far they’d never really tried out a lot of different things, mainly because Sehun still felt embarrassed from time to time whenever Jongin tried to do something besides missionary or other common positions, Sehun would get shy and ask him to do something they’d done before. Of course, Jongin would comply because Sehun was paying after all and he didn’t want to him to feel uncomfortable.

“I wanna blow you.”

Jongin wasn’t sure if he’d heard right. 

“For real?”

“Look, if you’re gonna make this more difficult than it is already, I’m gonna pretend I didn’t say anything.” Sehun’s eyebrows were once again doing that thing were they became expressive, impeccable animate caterpillars for a moment.

“Okay, okay. I’ll shut up then. I don’t wanna risk it.” Jongin grinned and rolled around to get comfortable on his back. Sehun only gave him a judging look but then laughed quietly and sat up before his face grew serious again.

With a fluent movement, he moved between Jongin’s legs, pushing his legs apart. His eyes landed on Jongin’s cock, still mostly soft but already chubbing up a little from the prospect of Sehun blowing him.

Sehun began with pressing soft kisses to Jongin’s abdomen, ignoring his dick for now. This was something he’d wanted to do since he’d laid his eyes on Jongin for the first time. Up until now though, the alpha in him had told him that if he did this, this would be like fully giving up his status as alpha. He knew it was stupid and awful to think that way, but he couldn’t help it. However, now when he’d looked at Jongin standing next to the window stark naked, when he’d seen him lying in bed next to him Sehun couldn’t stand it any longer. He just had to.

His soft lips brushed over the bronze skin of Jongin’s abdomen, slowly moving down to his hips and thighs. His palm came to rest on Jongin’s left thigh while he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the other. He heard a sharp inhale above him and Sehun wondered if Jongin often got blowjobs during his job. Somehow, he had the feeling the answer was yes. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing because some betas and omegas were mostly better at it than him because while this wasn’t Sehun’s first blowjob he was giving, he wouldn’t say that he was a blowjob master.

His hand moved from his thigh to Jongin’s cock that had grown a little harder under Sehun’s kisses. He gave it a few strokes, biting his lips as he felt it coming alive under his fingers. Jongin had a nice cock and just feeling it in his hand made him want to have it in his ass again. Maybe they could go for a third round later. As usual, Sehun had booked Jongin for the whole night.

When Sehun’s lips closed around the head of Jongin’s cock, he heard Jongin letting out his breath. Sehun liked this, the small noises Jongin would always let out, the small signs of his body when he grew close. Pressing his tongue flat against Jongin’s cock, Sehun sucked, drawing another breath from Jongin’s lips. He pulled off, adjusting his position between Jongin’s legs a little before he started to press open mouthed kisses to shaft, working his way from the head of his cock to his balls. When he came up again, his lips were wet and reddened.

“You look hot like this, Sehunnie.”

Sehunnie. At some point, Jongin had started calling him like that. He couldn’t deny that he felt excited whenever the other did it.

“Yeah?” Sehun asked, wetting his lips. His hand was still loosely wrapped around Jongin’s cock, giving him low strokes to keep him entertained.

“Yeah. I like the way your small lips stretch around my cock.” He grinned and Sehun flushed. However, he did end up taking Jongin’s cock back into his mouth again, this time taking him in deeper. He began to build up a rhythm, his head bobbing up and down. A hand had found its way into his hair, grip tight, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Actually, Sehun liked it a lot when Jongin’s grip tightened in his hair whenever he did something that the other seemed to like.

The wet suction around Jongin’s cock drew more low moans from Jongin. By now, Sehun’s own cock was throbbing between his legs but he tried not to focus on that so much.With every bob of his head, Sehun took more and more of Jongin’s cock into his mouth. Jongin’s cock was thicker than any of the other ones that he’d sucked before but he still managed to take almost all of it into his mouth. The rest that he couldn’t reach, he covered with his hand.

When he looked up, he found Jongin watching him. When their eyes met, a slow smirk spread across his lips before his eyes fluttered shut, head tipping backwards. Sehun wondered if he’d ever seen someone as sexy as Jongin.

“Fuck, I kinda want you to do this all the time now. Do you enjoy this, Sehun?” One of Jongin’s eyes cracked open again, peering at him as Sehun pulled off to catch his breath. A string of saliva connected his lips with Jongin’s cock for a moment before Sehun wiped it away, cheeks heated from embarrassment and arousal.

He couldn’t deny that he was enjoying this. He was fully hard, his cock leaking onto the sheets and all of that just because of sucking Jongin’s cock.

When he took Jongin back into his mouth, he didn’t hesitate this time to let his cock sink back into his throat. When it hit the back of his throat, he almost choked for a moment but he pulled off a little before trying again. Above him, Jongin let out a much louder moan this time.

“Fuck, Sehunnie.” He groaned, the grip in his hair tightening again when Sehun began to bob his head, trying to take his cock deeper and deeper. When he felt like it was getting too much, he eased up a little, instead twirling his tongue a little around the head. Jongin’s breathing had grown heavier and Sehun knew that he was getting close. By the time he’d built up a steady rhythm of bobbing his head again, Jongin tugged on Sehun’s hair.

“I’m gonna come, Sehun.” He groaned, his voice sounding wrecked. Sehun loved knowing that he was the reason for it. He didn’t pull off, hoping that Jongin got the message.

“Fuck, Sehun, if you don’t pull off anytime soon, I’ll-” Jongin trailed off, realization hitting him. 

“Oh fuck, you want me to come in your mouth.” He groaned.

Sehun just hummed, the vibrations sending another shiver down Jongin’s spine. 

The only warning Sehun got when Jongin tipped over the edge was the tightening of his grip in his hair. He tried to swallow everything, but a little bit still spilled from Sehun’s lips but he didn’t care, not when Jongin’s melodious moans filled the air around him.

When Sehun eventually pulled off, Jongin’s eyes were closed and his chest was still heaving, coming down from an intense orgasm. Jongin didn’t protest when Sehun laid down beside him, his hard length pressing against his hip. Jongin also didn’t complain when Sehun began to hump him, his cock sliding against Jongin’s smooth skin to get some much-needed friction. It took less than a minute for him to tip over the edge too, his cum spilling all over Jongin’s hips and abs.

“Sorry.” Sehun mumbled when he came to his senses again.

“What? For dry-humping me or for giving me a really great orgasm? Because both is honestly fine with me.” Jongin replied.

Sehun looked up, a small smile spreading on his lips.

“Well...thank you then.”

Jongin raised a brow. “For what exactly?”

“For letting me do things like this and not making me feel like I’m the odd one out. So thank you Jongin. I feel like you’re the only person in this whole world that I was comfortable enough to do this with.”  
  
  


Jongin was running late. Hurried steps filled the hallway of the large apartment building. The bottle of wine in his backpack was heavy, but it was the least he could do for being almost half an hour late. He’d picked it up on the way. It probably wasn’t as delicious as the expensive ones Sehun ordered for them at the hotels, but it would do its job.

By the time he’d reached the last door of the long, grey hallway, he was a little out of breath. After ringing the doorbell, it only took a few seconds for the door to swing open. “Sorry, I had an appointment and it took longer than anticipated." The words had already left Jongin’s mouth before the other could say something.

In front of him, an apron-clad Kyungsoo raised a bushy brow.

"Did you shower at least? I don't want you to stink up the flat with your pheromones."

A huff escaped Jongin and a pout formed on his lips. "Do I smell like I haven't showered?"

Taking a whiff, Kyungsoo was quiet for a moment.

"No, no.. you smell okay." He concluded and stepped aside to finally let Jongin step in. There were voices coming from the kitchen. Jongin wondered if they’d already begun to eat without him.

"Only okay?" He asked, toeing off his shoes. "That's an insult."

"How's it going? How was work?”

Jongin’s four closest friends were gathered around the table. For years now, they met up bi-weekly for dinner at Kyungsoo’s. Do Kyungsoo, who was a vocal teacher during the day and their five star chef at night, was currently serving the seafood stew that he’d cooked for them. Next to him sat Kim Jongdae, another vocal teacher who actually worked together with Kyungsoo. The two had met in the company that they worked for and one day, Kyungsoo had invited Jongdae over for their dinner night. Ever since then, he’d been a permanent member and had grown really close to them.

Next to Jongin sat Park Chanyeol, who’d been the one that had asked Jongin the question. Chanyeol, who’s eyes were glued on the the now filled bowl in front of him, worked for a large company in the PR department.

"It was alright." Jongin shrugged, picking up the spoon. His stomach had already growled approximately five times. "It was a new customer, a beta women."

"Oh, not your favourite alpha?"

Across the table, he could hear Jongdae snicker. Jongin sent Chanyeol a death glare.

"Shut up, I never said he's my favourite."

"Well, you might have not directly called him that but there's no denying you keep gushing about him. I never thought you'd be into an alpha like that. It's... New." Kyungsoo chimed in. He’d sat down in front of Jongin, having finished serving their food. Picking up his spoon, he grinned at Jongin teasingly.

"What, you got a problem with that?" Jongin frowned. Something about the way Kyungsoo had said it rubbed him the wrong way.

"Relax,Jongin." Kyungsoo’s deep voice immediately soothed him. "I was just saying that I was surprised, that's all. Before that, you hadn't mentioned that you were interested in alphas so it's not a lie that this information is new."

Fair enough, Jongin thought. It wasn’t like that was a lie, but because he knew how much mentalities like that affected Sehun, he somehow couldn’t bring himself to not care. Maybe he shouldn’t have told his friends that much about said alpha.

Except for Jongdae, all of them were alphas. None of them really cared about their status and Jongdae being a beta didn’t really affect them in any way. Therefore, Jongin hadn’t really felt too worried about talking about his experience with Sehun when the other had first requested his services. Ever since then, he apparently had mentioned him more often than he’d thought.

"I'm sorry. I guess it's just because of all that drama he has to face, you know? Or rather, he'd have to face. He's not openly dating an alpha so..." Jongin shrugged, dipping the spoon into the soup. The smell that was wafting up from the bowl was nothing less than godly.

"Not everyone is as open as we are, that's true." Chanyeol hummed, his words hard to understand through the mouthful of stew he hadn’t swallowed yet. "Especially considering that you don't even trust us anymore."

"I already said I'm sorry, Yeol. Also I wasn’t even talking to you but Soo." Jongin rolled his eyes. 

"And here I was about to tell you about this open position in the company that I work at..." That caught Jongin’s attention.

"What? Is there really an open spot? And you think I'd have a chance?"

The thing was, Jongin wasn’t in dire need of a new job. He actually enjoyed his job, especially since he’d reached a status where he could decide which clients he accepted. Jongin liked sex, and his job pretty much guaranteed him that, at least with his regulars. Additionally, it paid pretty well. However, Jongin felt like maybe he should start looking for something new as well. He was starting to get the feeling that he didn’t want to do this job forever, as nice as it was now. Of course, he could continue for a few more years, and maybe he was getting old but lately, Jongin had thought about _settling down_. Maybe get into a relationship, maybe even be exclusive. Before, all of that hadn’t seemed very appealing to Jongin, but for the last few months, he’d started to think about it more and more.

A small part inside of him told him that maybe it had something to do with Sehun. So what if he had a tiny crush on the alpha? God forbid he admit it to his friends, but Jongin had long accepted that he felt very attracted to Sehun. He wasn’t going to do anything about it, not now at least, maybe not ever, but this had showed him that maybe he wanted something else now than compared to just a year ago.

"I can definitely get you a job interview. I already let it slip to my friend in human resources that I have a friend that's interested." Chanyeol continued to explain. All of them were listening in interest, three pairs of eyes now focused on Jongin.

"So you're really think about quitting the rentboy life, Huh?" Jongdae asked, looking genuinely surprised.

"I don't know. Maybe. I enjoy it, but I want to...try something new. Something different. But I don't mind doing it for a few more years. But if the opportunity arises..." He shrugged, avoiding their eyes. Somehow talking about this made him feel shy although he knew he could trust his friends.

At the other side of the table, Jongdae hummed. "Yeah, I get it. Sure it's got nothing to do with your pretty cock-sucking alpha though?"

A snort escaped Chanyeol and even Kyungsoo had to try hard to suppress a grin. Jongin playfully punched Chanyeol because he was the only one in direct reach, which immediately resulted in the other whining and pouting.

"Shut up, man. And don't talk about him like you don't like to have an alpha cock so deep down your throat that you have to worry about choking."

"No lies detected." Jongdae shrugged. As a beta, Jongdae didn’t really have any expectations to meet when it came to his partner, so when he’d told them about his alpha boyfriend Minseok, none of them had really cared. Actually, Jongdae had brought him over for dinner a couple times and they’d all really enjoyed themselves.

"Anyways, can we stop talking about alpha dicks and work now?" Chanyeol grinned but then cracked a smile. "Send me your application and I'll forward it, Jongin. I'll make sure you'll get an interview so the application is just formalities but we should make it look like you’re actually trying."

"Thanks man, I appreciate it a lot."

Chanyeol waved it off and just smiled, reaching out to take a sip from the glass that was filled with the wine that Jongin had bought on the way to the apartment.

"Don't worry about it. And now, let’s focus on the food. Kyungsoo, once again, this is absolutely delicious."

  
  
  


Just like he’d promised, Chanyeol had managed to score Jongin a job interview. Two weeks had passed since the dinner and Jongin found himself in a room that looked like it used to be an office and was now used for job interviews. The company that Chanyeol worked for was a large international company that was well-known in Korea. Even with Chanyeol’s intervention, Jongin hadn’t expected to actually have a chance at even reaching the job interview level. Maybe it had something to do with how him and Chanyeol had worked on his CV and letter of application a little, turning the term rent boy into “adult social worker” which was kind of a huge lie but Jongin was pretty sure that if he put rentboy on his CV he would have no chance anyways. Now, if he had to describe his job, he probably had to tell the truth but he also at least had the chance to convince the human resources representative that he was a person capable of the things that were requested of him for this job.

"Hello Mr. Kim, thank you for coming here today." The lady in front of him sent him a perfected smile. It was friendly, but Jongin could tell that she looked at everyone that sat in front of her in this room like this.

"Hello, Mrs. Choi. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to do so." He smiled at her and sat up a little straighter. A pheromone purifier was purring somewhere to the left. It hadn’t surprised him that the device was present in the room. With little machines such as the pheromone purifiers, the government attempted to create equality. They were often used in public buildings but also in private companies for several purposes. It was smart to use one in in the context of a job interview, because Jongin didn’t doubt that some people would try to use their status to their advantage.

"So you have applied for a job as the assistant to the head of the PR department. Do you bring any experience in that field?" It seemed like the lady wanted to get straight to the point. Jongin had expected some small talk to ease up the atmosphere. All of a sudden, his nerves cranked up and he swallowed.

"Well, I've scheduled appointments before and have worked in a business that relied on a functioning schedule while also being efficient in time management." He had practiced this with Chanyeol. Back then, he’d felt a lot more convincing than he did now, feeling himself starting to sweat under the excruciating gaze of the lady. He couldn’t tell whether she was an alpha, beta or omega but if he had to guess, he assumed that it was the first.

"I see. Can you tell me a little more about the skills that you bring that you think could be of help in this job?" Again, Jongin started to list all the things that he’d come up with together with Chanyeol. He tried to sell it as if he was the most competent person ever and at some point, he started to feel like he was actually doing a decent job.

After around six more questions and twenty more minutes, there was a knock on the door. Jongin wondered if this was the end of the interview already.

"Come in." Mrs. Choi called, and pushed her notes together neatly. Jongin didn’t know where to look, so he stared at he notes too, hearing the door being opened.

"Oh, Mr. Oh. I did not expect you here, I'm currently doing a job interview." The lady perked up, sending the man that had stepped into the room a bright smile. Jongin wondered what kind of person could put a smile on that womans face and turned his head.

"Mrs. Choi, I'm afraid I-" Sehun, who had just stepped into the room, froze on the spot when Jongin’s eyes met his. The other alpha who was clad in a crisp black suit and was way too familiar stared at Jongin as if he’d just seen a ghost.

Jongin just stared back, his mouth open but nothing coming out. After a moment that felt like forever, Sehun broke the eye contact and looked at the lady instead, a professional smile replacing the expression of shock that had broken through the facade of his face for a second.

"I'm afraid I have to talk to you outside for a minute. It's about the deal with the nano technology company and some short-notice changes in the personnel needed for the meeting." His voice was professional, and he didn’t send a second glance at Jongin again. 

For some reason, that made his chest sting a little. His eyes raked over Sehun, taking in his appearance as he spoke. He looked as handsome as ever, but also very professional and self-assured, even in a situation like this. It made Jongin wonder how much of the real Sehun the other had even shown to him before.

Mrs. Choi nodded immediately. "Of course, I understand Mr. Oh." Turning towards Jongin, she sent him an apologetic smile. It looked almost genuine. "Mr. Kim, I'm sorry for the inconvenience, I'll be right back."

"It's alright, don't worry..." Jongin replied. It wasn’t like he had a say in this anyway. When he turned his head, Sehun’s eyes met his again. There was something unreadable in them, and Jongin had to look away.

When the door fell shut behind the two and he was left alone in the room, Jongin stared at the ceiling as he tried to sort out all the thoughts that were rushing through his mind at lightning speed.

Sehun had dreaded the next time he’d see Jongin. He wasn’t exactly sure why, but he couldn’t shake off the feeling of fear that welled up whenever he thought of meeting Jongin again, even if it was in the safe confines of an anonymous hotel room. It had been forever since he’d last felt fear when approaching Jongin about something. The main difference was that this wasn’t that he wanted to ask about giving him a blowjob or having Jongin want to dominate him more. This was something else, and that was probably why Sehun almost felt nauseous as he got out of his car in the car park of the expensive hotel he’d chosen that time.

By the time he’d unlocked the room, he’d thought of a billion things to say. He’d come up with a hundred ways to start the conversation, imagined a thousand ways that it could go. The thing was, Sehun didn’t really believe that Jongin would tell anyone that he was not like the typical alpha. He hadn’t done that before, why would he do it now? The only difference was that he knew where Sehun worked now. 

Still, the bad feeling ate away at Sehun and he wished that he could just shake it off, but it stuck to him like it was super-glued to his heart. But as much as he’d planned, everything went entirely differently when Jongin knocked on the door like all the times before. When Sehun opened the door, he was pushed against the wall, lips searching for his. All thoughts of talk seemed to vanish right on the spot when Jongin’s thick alpha scent reached his nose, and Sehun let himself get lost in the feeling, the feelings of fear being washed away with Jongin’s kisses.

They could talk later, he thought when his back hit the mattress.

  
  
  


"I didn't know you were looking for another job."

Jongin turned his head, looking at Sehun who was lying next to him. They were both still out of breath, chests sweaty and hair sticking to their foreheads. Sehun was watching him, his eyes once again unreadable.

"Well, I didn't know that you worked in the same company as my friend. Were you the one they were looking for an assistant for?" Jongin replied, trying to brush it off although he could tell that this was bothering Sehun for some reason. He’d noticed it back in the interview room and now, it was very palpable again too.

"No, I'm the head of a different apartment. Finance." Sehun explained, reaching out to brush a strand of hair out of Jongin’s eyes.

"Well, did you get the job?" Jongin was quiet for a moment.

"No." He replied eventually. He hated that he sounded a little disappointed. After the rejection had come in the mail, he’d told himself that it wasn’t too bad. This had been the first ‘normal’ job that he’d applied for after all. Yet, it had been hard not to let it affect him a little. Now that he had to admit it to someone else - he’d been avoiding the topic with Chanyeol up until now, having told him that he hadn’t heard from them yet - the rejection was fully setting in.

Sehun’s eyes softened a little, and his hand lingered on his cheek for a moment. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." His voice was gentle, and something about it made Jongin feel annoyed. He couldn’t even exactly explain why. "Do you want me to recommend you if there's an open spot in the company again? I could ask someone-"

"What could you ask someone? If they could do you a favour and hire me?" He asked, his voice sharper than intended. The hand on his cheek disappeared, and suddenly, Sehun looked uncertain.

"That's not what I was trying to say Jongin." He replied, his brows furrowing. There was a drop of sweat running down the side of his face, disappearing into the pillow. Jongin watched it because it was easier than meeting Sehun’s eyes.

"Yeah? And why are you offering me a job anyways? Is something wrong with my job?" He asked. Somehow, his voice sounded foreign even to his own ears. There was a feeling rising up in his chest, he wasn’t sure if it was anger.

Sitting up a little, Sehun looked down at him. There was a full-on frown on his face now. "You were literally looking for another job, Jongin-" Sitting up as well, Jongin cut Sehun off before he could finish. "Well, I don't need your charity. I'm fully capable of finding a job myself."

"I wasn't trying to be charitable, I just-"

"Yeah I get, you're probably trying to feel more like an alpha again by flexing with all the money you got. You must earn a lot, affording to buy me every week and take me to the prettiest hotels in the city."

For a moment, a heavy silence filled the room.

"This is not about me, Jongin." Sehun stated. His voice was quiet but firm.

A short huff escaped Jongin. "Is it not? I think it is. I don't need your help, Sehun. Not with work, not with anything." The more he talked, the more of the feeling Jongin felt well up inside him. It felt as if it was coiling tightly, building up until he couldn’t hold it in any more. "In fact, it was you who came seeking me out because you needed help. Cause you couldn't find anyone to fulfil your fantasies."

And while he knew that his words were harsh, he couldn’t stop himself, his mouth moving on its own accord.

"Jongin-" Sehun started again. The emotion that Jongin hadn’t been able to place in his eyes earlier had changed. Now, the sadness was evident in his eyes, mixing with hurt.

"Because the truth is, even with a job that's so much more reputable than mine, you still don't have the guts to tell anyone that you like to have alpha dick up your ass."

Jongin would have expected to smell anger in Sehun’s scent, fury even. But there was nothing like that. Instead, Sehun’s scent had swung into a whole other direction, an uncomfortable scent that filled the air around Jongin, made him feel dizzy. He could taste the others hurt and disappointment on his tongue, but it didn’t stop the words from flowing out.

"You know it's not that easy, Jongin. I thought..." Sehun started but once again, Jongin cut him off.

"What did you think? That I could be your dirty little secret forever?" He could hear the blood rushing in his ears in the sudden quietness of the room. Then Sehun climbed out of bed, picking up the discarded clothes. He didn’t say anything as he got dressed. His hair was still a mess by the time he was fully dressed, a scarf carelessly thrown around his neck. His fingers were skimming through some bank notes in his purse. Jongin watched him, the action only fueling the anger, but he stayed quiet.

When Sehun looked up again, there was no hurt in his eyes anymore. Jongin only saw resignation.

"No, Jongin. That's not what I thought at all. I thought that maybe I had finally found someone that accepted me the way I am. But I guess I was wrong." Sehun placed more than enough bills for the time he’d booked that night on the table. "Good night, Jongin. If you don't want my money, donate it to the actual _charity._ "

  
  
  
  
  


"I think I fucked up."

Sehun was lounging on Junmyeon’s couch, staring at the ceiling. Two days had passed since the argument with Jongin. Yesterday at work he’d been all over the place so that he’d ended up calling in sick. When he’d finally built up the courage to talk to someone about this, his friend had immediately understood that Sehun needed some company.

After Junmyeon had let Sehun in, the other had immediately walked to Junmyeon’s couch and lied down. He didn’t say anything for a whole minute and for a moment, Junmyeon had wondered if Sehun had lost his mind.

"What did you do?" He asked, relieved that Sehun was finally talking. He had a rough idea of what this could be about, but he didn’t want to make a wrong guess and make things worse.

Junmyeon had known about Sehun’s preference for alphas for a while. He’d been the second one to learn about it after Baekhyun, and he’d supported Sehun from the start. As an omega, Junmyeon knew the disadvantages it brought to be on the receiving end of knotting but for omegas, it was okay for society at least. For alphas, not so much.

Sehun let out a loud, drawn-out sigh.

"It's about Jongin... He was really upset. You know how he tried to apply for that job in our company? They didn't hire him, so I said I could look out for new openings in my department." He halted for a moment, another sigh escaping him. Junmyeon thought it was a little dramatic. 

"I think he misunderstood, because he then started getting really worked up about not needing my charity. He said some... Hurtful things." At that, the omega frowned. He wasn’t exactly sure what those hurtful things were but Sehun seemed pretty affected by them.

"Well..." Junmyeon started, not sure where to begin. "I guess for someone that's not in his position, such an invite seems pretty harmless. But from his position, it kind of suggests that you think that your job is something better than this, while simultaneously flexing how great your own job and influence is." He tried to explain why Jongin might have been triggered by what Sehun had said. 

"But I didn't mean it that way!" Came the immediate response, accompanied by a frown from Sehun.

"I know. I'm just trying to say, communication is always based on four things. One, the information. Two, an appeal. In this case, the appeal to try a new job. Three, the one saying it. That's you. You have a kind of complicated relationship with Jongin. And last but not least four: the recipient, aka Jongin. Even if you mean to say something entirely else, there are so many ways communication can go wrong, Sehun. You both look at things from different viewpoints."

The alpha was quiet for a moment, trying to digest Junmyeon’s words. He understood better now that Jongin might have interpreted his harmless offer in a negative way and he started to wish that he’d never offered Jongin his help in that department at all. He hadn’t meant to be belittling Jongin and he certainly hadn’t tried to do charity for him. All he’d wanted was to help him.

"I guess so. It's just... I really meant no harm. Maybe I was insensitive. I should apologize." Sehun sat up, his eyes meeting Junmyeon’s, who sent him an encouraging nod.

"Yeah maybe you should. You said something about him saying some nasty stuff though?"

Sehun flinched. "Oh yeah... About that..."

  
  
  


Somewhere in a different part of the city, Jongin was having a pretty similar conversation.

"I think I fucked up?" He sighed, lounging on Chanyeol’s couch. It wasn’t dinner night evidently, but Jongin had basically just invited himself over and Chanyeol had cooked his infamous tteokkbeokki for them anyways. The moment Jongin had stepped into the flat, Kyungsoo had known that something was off, but he hadn’t asked, instead giving Jongin the time to work up to bringing it up himself. Instead, they’d talked about Chanyeol’s work and Baekhyun’s new girlfriend they had yet to meet until Chanyeol had served the food and they’d focused on eating.

Now that they were done and Jongin had volunteered to do the dishes, he had finally decided that he was ready to talk about it.

"Huh?" Chanyeol asked, looking up from where he was leaning against the kitchen counter, his phone in hand.

"Hey, are you not listening? Put your phone away, this is important." Jongin pouted, putting down the wet cleaning rag he was currently using to clean the workspace of the kitchen.

"Alright, alright. What's up?" Chanyeol realized that now it was time that the “shy Jongin shell” was starting to open up, revealing whatever was eating him up from inside.

"Who were you texting anyway? Your fuckbuddy?" Jongin snorted.

"He's not my fuckbuddy anymore." Chanyeol’s lips spread into an almost shy smile. "We evolved to proper dating. I guess he's my boyfriend now."

That came as a surprise. "Oh shit, congrats."

"Thanks man." Chanyeol just smiled and took a sip from his glass of wine that he’d picked up from the counter. "And now, how exactly did you fuck up?"

For a second, Jongin had almost forgotten about the issue at hand. Those had been a few, blissful seconds. Then, Jongin began to explain. He forced himself to not let out any details that would make him look bad, because he wanted Chanyeol’s genuine opinion on this. Right after the argument with Sehun, Jongin had wanted to punch himself. As soon as the initial anger had worn off, he’d realized how badly he must have hurt the other with his words, even if he still didn’t like the thought of Sehun wanting to help him get a ‘better’ job. By the time Jongin was done talking, Kyungsoo’s glass of wine was empty.

"Well... I guess you really fucked up.” His friend stated dryly. Jongin was already glad that Chanyeol didn’t comment on him not getting the job, he wasn’t sure if his ego could have dealt with that again. 

“He was probably really just trying to be nice. I've seen Sehun a few times around - wow, now that I think about it, I never would have thought he's into getting knot- I mean, I've seen him a few times around and he's always super friendly and attentive. Maybe that's just his personality. Not everyone's naturally a dick." Chanyeol pointed out.

"I guess so." Jongin sighed. He’d finished up doing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen and he was ready to down a glass of wine too. Maybe whisky would be better. "It just rubbed me the wrong way. I don't want him to think I depend on his help. I can easily solve my problems on my own."

Chanyeol hummed in understanding. It was probably an alpha thing, Jongin realized, because he couldn’t imagine Jongdae getting this upset about shit like this. Stupid alpha hormones.

"I don't doubt that, Jongin. But sometimes, a little help doesn't hurt." Chanyeol pointed out. 

"You accepted my offer too after all." Jongin flinched. He’d come to the same realization too. However, he knew that this wasn’t what had annoyed him that much.

"Yeah but I've known you for years, Yeol. You don't judge me for my job so you're not trying to get me to work somewhere else because you think it's not a proper job."

"But do you know if he thinks that way?"

"No." Jongin admitted. "I guess not."

"Exactly." Chanyeol filled up their glasses again. The red liquid sloshed in the bottle as the alpha placed it back on the counter. "You were looking for a job after all. It's not like his offer was fully out of the blue. Also, do you think he judges you for your job?"

"No.. I don't think so." Jongin shook his head, staring at the glass Chanyeol handed him. "I think I really made a huge mistake, Chanyeol." He groaned."I said some bad stuff." He hadn’t even gotten to that part yet.

"Like?"

"I told him that he was basically a coward and that he was only using me for his fantasies cause he wouldn't be able to find someone else without paying."

"Fuck." Chanyeol’s eyes widened almost comically.

"Yes."

"Dude, you really gotta apologize. That shit probably hit hard."

Jongin flinched, feeling even worse than before. "I know. Fuck, I'm an idiot." He whined. He wished he could turn back time, just like Hermione in Harry Potter. He definitely needed one of those handy necklaces. "And here I thought that Sehun was maybe different from other clients. I never felt like I feel around him with other clients." He confessed. It was true, but admitting it to someone else this openly was still a big step for Jongin.

"Is that why you were so upset maybe?" Chanyeol guessed. He didn’t seem surprised in the slightest. "You secretly like him." Jongin didn’t reply. There wasn’t anything he could think of saying now, but he knew that he had to fix this somehow.

"I think you got some thinking to do now." His friend patted him on the shoulder sympathetically.

"Yes, I think so too. Thank you Chanyeol. For always being there..."

With a big grin, Chanyeol waved him off.

"No big deal. And now shush, go and solve this mess."

  
  
  


In the end, it was Sehun though who did the deciding step to approach Jongin. It probably wasn’t the fine way when he decided to book another appointment with Jongin, just under the pretense of being Junmyeon. He was convinced that this was the only way that he could actually talk to Jongin again, because he neither knew his address nor did he expect the other to just accept an appointment booked by him.

To say that Sehun wasn’t still hurt would have been a lie. Jongin’s words had cut deeply, especially because it had been him saying them, but that was the exact reason why Sehun needed to talk to him again. He couldn’t stand not working out disagreements and especially this one wouldn’t let him rest. Another big part was that he missed Jongin though. He didn’t like to admit it, but he couldn’t deny it either. Over the months, he’d grown very fond of the other and he’d found himself falling for him quicker than he’d thought would have been possible.

When Sehun waited in the hotel, he felt like he was back to waiting for Jongin for the first time all over again. He kind of was, at least in the persona of Kim Junmyeon, but this time, he didn’t bother about checking his appearance in the mirror or filling them up glasses of red wine. He was here to talk and if he managed to leave the room without crying, it was probably a success. 

The hotel he’d chosen wasn’t one of the extremely fancy ones like those that he’d booked at the end of their arrangement. Sehun had gone for a more casual, but still nice option this time to not raise any suspicion.

This time, he hadn’t requested Jongin to pick up a keycard either. Instead, he’d just instructed the receptionist to tell his guest the number of his room. Time seemed to stand still as Sehun waited. He felt nervous, almost nauseous. It wasn’t the good kind of nervous that he’d felt with Jongin most of the time.

A knock on the door made Sehun snap out of his thoughts. Instantly, his heart began to pound in his chest. His legs felt heavy as he made his way towards the door. His fingers were shaking as he reached for the handle.

One last deep breath.

Sehun opened the door.

  
  


When their eyes met, Jongin almost did a double-take.

"It's you?" He asked, not even angry. He was mostly just shocked, and maybe a little bit overwhelmed with the entire situation.

In front of him, Sehun looked nervous. There were bags under his eyes, something that Jongin had never seen before and it made his stomach churn.

"I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have done it this way but I was worried you wouldn't accept it if I booked an appointment with you so I had to come up with a solution. We have to talk, Jongin." Sehun’s words were said with conviction, but his eyes and scent told him that he didn’t feel as certain as he tried to make it out to be.

"I know." Jongin simply agreed. He’d thought about how to contact Sehun a billion times and he wasn’t going to let this opportunity go to waste.

Sehun seemed surprised. "Are you mad that I did this?" He didn’t seem to believe him. It sent a short pang through his heart.

"No, not really." Jongin shook his head.

Sehun only examined his face for a moment before he nodded, a hint of a smile on his lips. It didn’t reach his eyes though.

"I'm glad."

This time, there was no sips of expensive wine or kisses. Silence filled the room as they awkwardly shuffled around each other. Jongin ended up sitting down on the bed while Sehun chose the armchair. Neither knew how to start the conversation although they’d both had planned out the things they’d wanted to say in their head a billion times before.

Now, with the respective other in front of them, neither knew the words that could express what they were feeling at the time. In the end it was Sehun who spoke up first. He felt responsible, because he’d invited Jongin after all, even if the other hadn’t been aware of it at first.

"I wanted to apologize." He started, forcing himself to meet Jongin’s eyes. "And just to be clear, I'm not doing this because I think I have a chance of continuing this work relationship. I think we went to far for this to still be okay."

Jongin just stared at him, and Sehun wasn’t sure if this was a good or bad thing. He couldn’t read his expression, which was something that he kind of wasn’t used to. Jongin was expressive, even if it was just in the way that he turned his head or lifted his hand. His body talked a whole language in itself, but right now, Sehun didn’t feel like he spoke it.

"I'm sorry for making you feel like you needed my help to find a different job. I don't think you need help, or another job for that matter, I don't have any problems with your occupation, but I also want to say that it wasn't my intention to say that anyways. I think it was a misunderstanding, but I must have conveyed it in a way that hurt you, so I apologize."

"I know, Sehun." Jongin was looking at him and it felt like he was staring into his soul.

"I should be the one that apologizes." He continued. "I said so many bad things about something that is already hurtful for you. I don't think you're pathetic or anything, even if it came off like that. It's perfectly fine that you sought out my services. I enjoyed it to an extent that I never knew from work. I guess you opened up a whole new world for me." 

Sehun opened his mouth to say something, but Jongin wasn’t done yet.

"I don't think I'm your dirty little secret or anything. That was very rude of me and I feel very ashamed for saying that. I understand that you are not okay with opening up about this aspect yet because I know that many people will judge, even if it's totally fine. I realized that it's similar to me and my job. During the job interview, I felt very reluctant to admit what my job was even though I enjoyed it merely because I was scared that it would affect my future even though it doesn't say anything about me as a person or my qualifications. I guess it's similar for you."

Chewing on his lips, Sehun didn’t know where to look. His eyes felt suspiciously wet and he ended up blinking a few times, looking to the side before he dared to meet Jongin’s eyes again.

"Thank you, Jongin." His voice was quiet but stable. "I'm sorry people still belittle you because of your occupation. It's unfair."

Now that Jongin had gotten out what he’d wanted to say, he looked a little less on edge. His body was less tense, but there was worry still clouding his eyes.

"Just as unfair as shaming an alpha for liking another alpha. What's up with people's minds being so focused on who's doing the knotting and who gets knotted? In the end, it's just dicks." Jongin stated, suddenly looking ready to fight anyone and everybody.

They stared at each other for a moment before they both broke out into laughter.

When it died down, the silence felt even heavier though.

"I guess it's time to say goodbye now?" Sehun asked. Now that he knew that Jongin didn’t hate him or didn’t think of him as someone weird or wrong, he felt a little better. Still, the idea of parting left him with a heavy heart.

On the bed, Jongin appeared equally troubled.

"I guess..." He nodded but then sat up a little straighter. Suddenly, he looked very nervous again. "But, there's something else I wanted to say."

"Yes?" Sehun tilted his head a little.

Opening his mouth, Jongin paused, closing it again before he could say something. It was obvious that he was trying to find the right words, so Sehun patiently waited.

"Another reason why I got so upset about what you said, or at least what I made out of your words, was that it was you who said it. The thought of you wanting to help me out, belittling me - even though I now know you weren't - rubbed me the wrong way. At first I didn't understand why, but I do know. I'm very attracted to you, Sehun, and your opinion is valuable to me."

"You're attracted to me?" The words were out before Sehun could really process what Jongin was actually trying to say with that. All of a sudden, his heart rate had picked up, reaching probably unhealthy levels.

Now it was Jongin who couldn’t meet his eyes. "Yes. Is that so unbelievable?" He asked, rubbing his neck. "I mean I didn't know alphas could be this appealing until you showed up. And this isn't just about me wanting to dominate you. I guess I wanna dominate your heart."

Sehun couldn’t help but snort, but immediately felt sorry when he saw Jongin’s confused look in his eyes. 

"That was simultaneously the worst and most romantic thing someone has ever told me." Sehun tried to explain, his lips automatically turning into a smile.

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"I think it's a good thing." Sehun reassured him. "And here I thought I had to call this off a million times before because I'd developed feelings for you."

The way Jongin’s eyes widened was almost comical. "What?" He asked, leaning forward as if he hadn’t heard Sehun the first time.

"For the past two months, every time we met up I was certain it was gonna be the last time. It was easy to fall for you Jongin. I admit, I was in it for the looks at first but then I got to know you better and we started talking about private things and I just- you didn't care about who I was, you just took me the way I am. And that's very attractive to me I guess. With every time we met I fell harder so I decided it was better to call it off eventually because I didn't want everything to turn bad. But then we argued and I just had to make sure we didn't part on bad terms.” Sehun was talking way too fast and he suddenly came to a stop, feeling like he’d said too much already. Especially when Jongin only said "I see..." at first, he was sure that he’d somehow managed to fuck up after all.

"Well, I guess we're both idiots, Huh?"

Sehun stared at Jongin who had started to grin.

"I guess so?” Sehun asked, not sure if that was a good or bad thing. Jongin was smiling though, and that merely made his heart do things that weren’t supposed to be healthy for sure.

"You know... I still agree that we should end this professional relationship." Jongin stated and Sehun wondered if he’d just misunderstood everything. But then Jongin continued talking and he wanted to punch him, but out of relief.

"But that doesn't mean we can’t start a private one."

"Yes?" Sehun asked and Jongin nodded.

"Only if you want to of course."

"Jongin." Sehun asked, leaning forward a little. He couldn’t believe that this conversation had really led to this. "For the past five minutes, all I could think about was how much I wanted to kiss you right now. Of course I want to."

At that, Jongin let out a relieved laughter. "Well, I'm glad. I don't handle rejection well." He grinned, but then Sehun was suddenly right in front of him, their faces only a few centimetres apart.

"Shut up and kiss me." The other breathed, and Jongin reached out to cup his face almost out of reflex.

"There's nothing I'd rather do."

When their lips met, Sehun wondered how he’d started this conversation with a heavy feeling in his gut, because it had now turned into a lightness that made him feel like he was floating. The kiss was chaste, almost innocent. It was very different to all their previous kisses, and although it most certainly wasn’t their first one, it almost felt like it.

"I guess we should make use of this nice hotel room after all, huh?" Jongin wiggled his brows and Sehun would probably deem it unfitting if he wasn’t sitting on Jongin’s lap already. The air around them had changed, Jongin’s strong alpha scent suddenly wafting into Sehun’s nose. He took a deep breath.

"But with no payment included this time." Jongin added as an afterthought and Sehun nodded, his hands wrapping around his neck.

"I guess I can spend the money in my purse on room service then." He smiled, their lips almost touching.

"I was hoping for that." Jongin hummed. “But later… Now I have other plans.”

  
  
  


Discarded clothes littered the floor and the sound of low moans filled the air. Jongin was sprawled out between Sehun’s legs, keeping them pushed apart as he mouthed at the other’s naked thigh with parted lips. On top of him, Sehun was keening, his legs trembling from oversensitivity from being teased. Jongin just looked way too good between his legs but he wished he would put his mouth somewhere else.

“Want me to eat you out?” Jongin asked, eyes flashing up to meet Sehun’s. The only respons he got was a breathed out “yes”, accompanied by reddened cheeks and ears. They’d never done that before, but Sehun had mentioned once that he wanted to try it at some point, and Jongin kind of felt like he wanted to give Sehun something back after all this time. It wasn’t like he felt like he’d just taken from him all up until now, not at all, but he wanted to treat Sehun, make him feel good and get lost in all the good feelings to forget about what had happened before.

Shuffling into a more comfortable position, Jongin smoothed his palms over Sehun’s thighs. The skin there was so soft and sensitive. It would be spotless if it weren’t for the mark Jongin’s lips had left on Sehun. At some point, they’d agreed on Jongin not leaving any marks on Sehun where they were visible so his colleagues wouldn’t see. But his thighs, or hips or any other part hidden by his clothes most of the time were there for Jongin to explore and mark up. The thought excited him, potentially even because of the secrecy of it. He knew he’d called himself Sehun’s dirty little secret in the heat of their argument, but now that he thought about it, he liked that they shared something that only they knew about. Well, and his friends. But that was beside the point, because in the end he was the only one to see Sehun like this, spread out and trembling under his touch.

At the first lap of his tongue against Sehun’s rim, the other let out a low whine, his legs threatening to clamp together. It was almost cute Jongin thought, but he also realized that over time, Sehun really had begun to lose his inhibitions around Jongin. Even after all the nasty things he’d said, Sehun allowed him to see this side of him. A wave of gratitude washed over him and he caressed the skin of Sehun’s thigh with his thumb gently.

When his tongue first pushed into the tight ring of muscles, Sehun whined, his hand coming up to press over his mouth. Immediately Jongin pulled away.

“Don’t do that, I want to hear you.” He told him, almost an order, and Sehun obeyed, his hand dropping back to the sheets first but then he seemed to decide otherwise, his long digits finding their way into Jongin’s hair.

Jongin took his time lapping at Sehun’s hole, pushing the tongue inside and stretching him open. At some point, he added a finger alongside, reaching a lot deeper that way. Low moans began to tumble from Sehun’s lips when he’d evidently found his prostate, teasing it in time with the movements of his tongues.

When Sehun began to whine for more, Jongin decided it was time to properly stretch him. Pulling his mouth away, he realized that Sehun probably hadn’t brought any lube this time. “Let me grab some lube.” Jongin quickly mumbled and slipped away, grabbing his pants. There was always a small packet or two in his purse, it came with the job, so he wasn’t surprised when he found two unopened small packages. When he returned to the bed triumphantly, he was greeted with the sight of Sehun having three fingers up his ass while lazily stroking his cock.

“Fuck.” Jongin groaned, and reached down to tug on his own neglected cock too. They stayed like that for a moment, the lube forgotten, as they watched each other tease themselves. It was something they hadn’t done before and Jongin was beginning to wonder why.

“Come here.” Sehun eventually breathed and Jongin didn’t have to be told twice. With lubed up fingers, he moved back onto the bed and between Sehun’s legs. Now that Sehun had stretched himself, most likely just with his spit as lube, it was a little easier for Jongin to slip three fingers back inside. The lube made the slide easy, and he couldn’t wait for it to be his cock instead that pumped in and out of Sehun.

With his free hand, he reached out to grab Sehun’s cock, giving it a few experimental strokes. It was still new to feel a knot building at the base of his cock that wasn’t his own. Somehow, it had begun to arouse Jongin though, and he couldn’t help brushing his fingers against it from time to time, revelling in the breathy moans it drew from Sehun.

“I’m ready now, Jongin.” Sehun mumbled, sitting up a little. “Fuck me please.”

Their eyes met, and Jongin closed the distance between them to crash their lips together. When they pulled apart again, out of breath, his voice was a little hoarse when he spoke.

“Let me grab a condom.” He mumbled against the other’s lips, but to his surprise, Sehun shook his head.

“Can we do it without one? I wanna feel your come inside me. Want you to breed me.” He mumbled and fuck if that didn’t make Jongin’s cock twitch.

“Are you clean?” He asked, knowing that they probably still shouldn’t.

“Yeah. You?” Sehun nodded, his eyes honest.

“Me too.” 

They were both silent for a moment before Jongin nodded. “Alright.”

Sehun couldn’t get pregnant, so that was a plus. He knew it was naive to simply trust Sehun with this, but he did. Aligning their hips, Jongin reached down to grab his cock, giving himself a few quick strokes to spread some more lube on it. When he was satisfied with it, he positioned it against Sehun’s hole. He couldn’t help but tease the other a little, rubbing the glistening head of his cock against the other’s hole and perineum without pressing in just yet. 

Only after Sehun began to whine impatiently, his hand coming down to fumble for Jongin’s cock and do it himself, the other pushed in, knocking the breath out of the other alpha.

“Fuck.” Sehun groaned when Jongin had pushed all the way in, waiting a moment for him to adjust. He used the time to lean forward and press kisses to Sehun’s reddened chest, drawing another groan from him as the angle shifted. 

“You look so beautiful like this, Sehun.” He mumbled against his skin, eyes closed. He could feel the other’s heartbeat against his lips and he wondered if he’d ever felt this intimate with somebody else.

He slowly began to roll his hips, his lips still ghosting over Sehun’s skin. “So, so beautiful.”

And like this, it felt like they weren’t just fucking in a hotel room because Sehun had booked an appointment with him. To be fair, it had never felt just like that, but this time, it was still different.

They were in their own little bubble, their own world, and Jongin realized that they were making love. He could feel the huffs and vibrations of Sehun’s quiet moans against his neck as he thrust into him with slow but deep strokes. This was nothing like the heated sex they used to have, there was nothing left in the reluctance that they had felt because of both of them being alphas.

They were just themselves, and Jongin once again realized that alpha was just another word that had been assigned to them at birth because of minor physiological differences. It didn’t make them who they were, nor did it define who they had to be, at least not in the confines of their own little world.

In that moment, all that mattered was the skin that he could feel against his own, the soft noises filling his ears and Sehun’s hands on his back and in his hair. After Jongin had reached between them to stroke Sehun’s cock, it didn’t take long for both of them to get close.

“Knot me, Jongin.” Sehun mumbled, his lips close to his ear. “Please.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. When his knot finally slid into Sehun and locked them together, he let out a low moan, his head coming to a rest on Sehun’s shoulder. Like this, Jongin couldn’t pull out all the way anymore, so he rocked into Sehun. When he found the angle that made him hit Sehun’s prostate, Sehun let out a surprised gasp.

“I’m close, Sehun.” Jongin groaned, the feeling of Sehun’s walls tightening around him when the other clenched almost tipping over the edge.

“Me too. Wanna feel your cum in me Jongin, please.” He mumbled and Jongin moaned, hips stilling as he tipped over the edge. Spurt by spurt, his cum filled Sehun up to the brim, the knot preventing any from leaking out.

When Sehun felt Jongin’s cum spilling into him, he tipped over the edge too, translucent white hitting Jongin’s abs and his own stomach. To stifle his moans, Sehun had pressed his face against Jongin’s shoulder, his back arching off the bed as he came.

Bliss filled them as they came down from their high, their minds lulled in by the heat of the other. Jongin ended up lying down in front of Sehun, pressing a wet kiss to his cheek.

“We’re gonna stay locked together for a pretty long time.” Jongin mumbled.

“Well, I was hoping for that.” Sehun smiled, his eyes half lidded. He looked close to drifting off to sleep, but Jongin couldn’t blame him. “And I mean, not just the dick in my ass thing. I mean the staying together part in general. Not necessarily locked up.”

Jongin snorted. “I agree. I do like having my knot in your ass though.”

“I like having it there, too.”

“I really like you, Sehun.” Jongin suddenly said and Sehun turned his head to look at him.

“I really like you too, Jongin.” He smiled. When their lips met, Jongin once again thought about how crazy it was that just months ago, he couldn’t have imagined lying in bed like this with another alpha who made his heart pound in his chest like this.

And maybe, the world would eventually understand that they weren’t as unusual when you thought about how love came in all sizes and shapes. In the end, being an alpha was maybe in their blood, but it wasn’t everything that was in their heart. And when their lips parted and Jongin looked at Sehun again, he knew that Sehun was the alpha in his heart and not his own social status.

  
  
  
  


_A year later._

  
  


“Sehun, we’re going to be late.” Jongin whined as he tried to detach Sehun’s lips from his neck. He was currently standing in front of the large mirror in the spacious hallway of Sehun’s apartment as he tried to fix the hem of his dress shirt. It wasn’t working very well, mostly due to the fact that Sehun had his arms wrapped around his waist from behind and had his lips attached to Jongin’s neck to litter it with kisses.

“We’re always late, it doesn’t really make a difference this time around. Actually, it would almost be suspicious if we were on time for once.” Sehun rolled his eyes but pulled his head back, his arms still firmly wrapped around Jongin though.

“You might have a point there.” Jongin admitted and met Sehun’s eyes through the mirror. The other sent him a cheeky grin before he rested his chin on his shoulder.

They were late for the casual dinner with Jongin’s friend group at Kyungsoo’s flat. After they’d started dating, it had taken barely a week for Jongin to introduce Sehun to his friends. At first, Sehun had been a little reluctant because Jongin had told him that Chanyeol who worked at the same company as him would be there too, but in the end, Sehun had become pretty close friends with all of Jongin’s friends and Chanyeol especially.

Even after a year had passed, a lot of things were still problematic. Up until now, only a selective amount of the people they knew were aware of their relationship, but lately, a movement promoting the normalization of alpha-alpha relationships had began to rise, first on the internet, later on the streets too. So far, Sehun hadn’t dared for them to go to one of the public protests yet, but he was working himself up to it. After they’d gotten together, Jongin had actually found a new job rather quickly and entirely without Sehun’s help. Now working at a dance studio as a dance instructor, a hobby that he used to pursue since childhood, Jongin felt more at ease than ever.

“You look great, nobody cares if your shirt is a little wrinkly or not.” Sehun chuckled when Jongin continued to tug on his shirt. By this point, he was just doing it to tease the other, and it brought him great pleasure to see that it was working.

“Well, you keep distracting me.” Jongin pointed out when Sehun squeezed his ass a little, not necessarily in a sexual way.

“Whatever.” Sehun finally let go of Jongin and rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. He squeaked when Jongin suddenly grabbed him by the waist and twirled him around to push him up against the wall, their hips pressing together.

“You’re annoying.” Jongin grinned, their lips only millimetres apart. “But I love that about you. Actually, I love everything about you.” 

“You don’t say that when I’m trying to get you to wake up in the mornings.” Sehun pointed out, but his pupils were blown.

“You know I’m not a morning person, Sehunnie.” 

“I do know that, yes.” Sehun chuckled. Jongin could feel his breath against his lips.

“I love you, Sehun.” He smiled, their lips brushing together as he spoke.

Sehun didn’t reply, instead he closed the distance between them to kiss him softly. Only when they broke apart, he answered.

“I love you too, Jongin.”

Somewhere behind them, Jongin’s phone screen lit up with an incoming message from Kyungsoo telling them to not be late as usual. In the background on the lockscreen of Jongin’s phone there was a picture of them. It was a selfie with Jongin pressing a kiss to Sehun’s cheek who was beaming into the camera. They’d been happy that day, the whole afternoon and evening just spent in bed lounging and fucking.

They were still happy, and one day, nobody would care about whose status was acceptable for knotting. Until then, they still had each other, and when it came down to it, that was all they needed after all.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave Kudos and a comments with your thoughts on the fic. Do you think one day Sehun will come clean and people will not judge him for it? Let's hope so ♥️


End file.
